The Return of Chaos
by League of Writers
Summary: The fight of the age, dark vs light, 2 months after the death Razor things have been easy for Decker, a new home a loving and kind mate, a new family and things couldn't be any better. But after a new family moves into town Decker begins to act strangly and soon the Paw Patrol is wrapped up in their biggest and most dangerous adventure yet, as they face off true Chaos!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Beginning:**

 **2 months after the death of Razor.**

Life had been easy since coming to Adventure Bay, since returning home Decker had become the paw patrol's Forest Ranger Pup his uniform was black with red stripes running down his back. The only thing was Decker refused to have a pup house or vehicle seeing that he could match the speed of most of the pup vehicles with ease. Decker was having a bit of trouble with the pup tag since he didn't like wearing it that much but other than that everything had been fine. He soon learned that the people of Adventure Bay were very kind and nice to everyone and he enjoyed every minute of every day. When they weren't on missions Decker spent most of time either with his mate Skye or helping Marshall understand how to use Dakota's eye. Vixen had changed a lot since coming to Adventure Bay she became the Paw Patrol's emt pup taking over Marshall job since she had more knowledge on medical things. Her pup tag and suit were purple with a pink outline and her pup pack was Marshall's old one only the colors changed to pink and purple, Ryder had her own vehicle made an purple and pink ambulance that she loved the second she saw it. She immediately feel in love with Katie and after a month moved in with Katie and became her pup. (Much to Cali annoyance!) However she still spent a lot of time with her mate Chase and to everyone surprise about a week ago Chase told them that she was expecting puppies! Everything was fine and life couldn't be better but that all changed one day.

"Ah!" Decker snapped awake and his eyes turned red as he looked around, breathing heavily he needed some time to figure out where he was. The room he was in was all pink and a certain pup he had come to love was laying next to him. He was in Skye's pup house Skye shifted in her sleep and let out a cute yawn that always music to his ears. She turned to face Decker and slowly opened up her eyes.

"The same nightmare?" She questioned studying him with her soft eyes, Decker only nodded his head as he lowered himself back down and gentle pulled Skye into him forearms. Skye sighed lovingly as she nuzzled deeper into her mates embrace. "Maybe you should see a psychologist?" She suggested.

"I told you i'll be fine my Queen", Decker responded, over the past couple months he had changed her nickname to Queen, more like Drama Queen.

Skye smiled softly as she yawned again, "I still like princess better", she whispered.

"Yes but you have the beauty of a Queen", Decker lightly licked her cheek making her let out a slight moan of happiness.

"And you are my king", Skye closed her eyes and sighed, "I know I say it everyday but i'm glad you and Vixen came to stay with us".

"Yeah can't believe she and Chase are having pups", Decker admitted.

"I still can't believe you tried to kill him", Skye said.

Decker let out a small chuckle, when Chase told them the news Decker wasn't really that happy and let's just say things got a bit rough, "I wasn't gonna kill him I was just gonna hit him a bit, besides he did try to kill me".

"That was in the past beside you guys are friends now", Skye yawned one more time before going back to sleep.

"Yeah we are friends now", Decker thought as he fell back a sleep, he had the same nightmare every night. Adventure Bay in ruins, a black wolf, a pup with pure white fur and him standing there as the world around him fell. Gates being forced opened and then being snapped closed, a girl he had never seen before and a small pup with her. Both with glowing red eyes and blood leaking from their mouths, he had no idea what this meant but everything felt so real and so scary to him and it took a lot to get him scared.

"Decker?" Decker looked down at his mate, "would you wanna have pups one day?"

"Depends", Decker answered, "when do you wanna take that step?"

"I don't know", Skye said, "after what I had been through i'm just a bit worried you know?"

"I know", Decker planted a kiss on her head and nuzzled her, "take your time my queen and I promise that when that step does happen then I will be careful".

The next morning Decker awake with another jolt having the same dream but this time it felt different he couldn't quite place his paw on it but something felt off. At this moment his pup tag began to beep, "Paw Patrol to the lookout", Ryder called.

"Ryder needs us", Skye said with a yawn as she stood up and shook out her fur.

"Must you say that everytime he calls?" Decker questioned as he rolled his eyes.

"Just come on", Skye smirked as she planted a kiss on his cheek they both raced out and to the lookout. They entered elevated soon being joined by the other pups.

Zuma looked around for a second, "hey whewe Maw….".

"Zuma don't do it!" Decker raced for and went to put his paw over Zuma's mouth but he was too late and much to his horror he heard the same phrase he heard every time.

"Here I come!" Marshall came running into the lookout and accidently slipped on a tennis ball sending him flying right into Decker knocking Decker right into the elevator glass. "Sorry", Marshall apologized once he recovered.

Decker got back up on wobbly paws seeing stars flying around his head, "new rule never say that phrase again!" The others broke out into laughter as the elevator began to go up, but for some reason it didn't stop at the equipment room instead it keep going up until it reached the top of the lookout. The doors opened and standing there was Ryder dressed in his clothing from the great war of the jungle, Vixen and Everest were already there.

"Morning pups", Ryder greeted as he held two wooden poles.

"Morning Ryder…. What is going on?" Chase questioned.

"Well…. I was talking it over with Everest and it's been awhile since we got any training in", Ryder said, "so today I thought we would have some friendly sparring between us friends", Ryder twirled the stick around in his hand for a bit.

"Great i've been meaning to give Decker a good punch from last week", Chase said with a smirk.

"Bring it Chase", Decker looked over at his friend and cracked his neck a bit.

"Now to be fair since some of us are a little too strong I made the teams a bit fair…. Decker and MArshall vs all", said Ryder.

"How is that fair", Marshall complained.

"Because you and Decker are the best fighters on the team", Everest said as she walked over to her mate Marshall.

"Why aren't you on my team, you're just as strong as me", Marshall playfully whined.

"Someone had to even the teams out besides I kinda wanna take on my handsome mate", Everest planted a small kiss on his cheek. "And if you win maybe i'll give you a little treat", Everest gave Marshall a seductive smile before walking away.

"Don't worry brother", Decker slapped Marshall on the back, "we got this after all you're getting better with my packs techniques and you can almost use white eye".

The downside to Marshall having Dakota's eye was he couldn't keep both his eyes open for some reason it give him major headaches. So he keeps his right eye closed when he isn't using Dakota's eye, this made him a little more clumsy and took a while for him to get used to moving around with one eye open.

After meeting in the front yard Decker and Marshall stood back to back the rules were simple the team s with start with start with two pups against MArshall and Decker. When they were defeated two more would go in, however if the other defeated pup or human wants to come back into the right they can. Starting thing off where Zuma and Rocky, Rocky's body took on a light green aura and Zuma;s a dark blue aura.

"Weady to go down Deckew?" Zuma said a with a smirk on his face.

"Zuma you'll never beat me in fact I don't even need red eye for this", Decker smirked as he rushed forward, Zuma ran forward as well and put as much energy as he could into his left paw. He throw a strong punch and Decker ducked and with a simple upper cut knocked Zuma down.

"Zuma remember what I thought you you do not put that much energy into one place, your aura can also act as a shield for other parts of you body, if you transferred that much power into your paw your leaving you're leaving other parts of the boyd wide open", Rocky scolded.

"Okay mom!" Zuma snapped as he got back up.

Rocky looked over at MArshall who had just opened his right eye revealing a red eye with a black eight sided star. "Calm down Rocky…. Remember Marshall still hasn't mastered the ability to paralyze someone for 40 seconds once the red eye is opened". Rocky had spent a lot of time since they had come back mediating and he became a master of energy transfer. Rocky sent some of his aura to his front paws and the rest of his aura to his chest and head, he also mastered the ability to make his aura almost invisible when he used it. Rocky rushed forward and he and MArshall got into an exchange of punches and kicks, Marshall jumped out the way but Rocky was quick on the assault and followed him. Rocky throw a punch catching Marshall on the jaw causing him to go flying across the grass, Marshall flipped back up onto his paws and disappeared. Rocky stopped moving and closed his eyes he slammed his paw on the ground and his aura shot out in a ring around him. He called his move blind circle, this allowed him to see MArshall via his movements as long as he stayed inside of the circle his aura made.

Rocky began to easily dodge each and everyone of MArshall's attacks and countered with one of his own. Marshall jumped into the air held his paw out, "try this eagle paw", MArshall trusted his paw forward and Rocky jumped out of the way. Marshall did this 2 more times before falling to the ground outside of the circle rocky's aura made. Rocky held one paw out and all his aura went flying back to him. He rushed forward and throw a punch toward Marshall who caught it and connected with a kick sending Rocky falling back. Rocky dug his claws into the dirt and stopped himself.

Meanwhile Decker was going 2 on 1 with Zuma and Rubble, Rubble left paw glowed brown as he slammed it into the ground cracking it. He then lifted up a piece of the ground with one paw and throw it towards Decker. Who broke it in half but was amazed at the young pups strength. "Awesome Rubble", Decker praised as he rushed forward and throw a punch and to his amazement Rubble took the punch head on and didn't even move.

"It gonna take a lot more than that to beat me, thanks to some of my training I can now make my aura as hard as rock!" Rubble landed a punch sending Decker sliding across the ground. Decker stopped and smirked as he placed a paw on his jaw.

"Impressive Rubble", Decker eyes glowed red as a yellow aura began to form around his body, "let's kick things up a notch". Decker rushed forward and as did Rubble when their paws collided it formed a mini shockwave. Decker got the upper hand and connected with a punch sending Rubble rolling across the ground and his brown aura slowly went out.

"What did you do?" Rubble questioned.

"I didn't do anything your aura isn't ready to take huge blows yet just a little more training and you'll be there someday", Decker smiled as Rubble and Zuma went to get some water. Decker eyes widened a bit as Skye walked towards Decker.

"So Decker if I win what do I get?" Skye questioned as a bright pink aura surrounded her.

"Well when you lose you have to rub my stomach all night", Decker smirked.

"And when I win you have to carry me around for 2 whole weeks", said Skye as she jumped into the air and her paw glowed pink. She then trusted it forward and a huge gust a wind went flying towards Decker sending him flying back.

"What was that", Decker questioned as he shook his head a bit.

"That is called angle paw, your grandmother showed me how to do it as well as a couple other moves to get me flying higher in the sky", Skye smiled as she rushed forward almost skipping on the air. Decker closed his eyes and activated blue eye he was now much faster as he speed across the ground, Skye saw this and slowly began to take a huge breath in she dropped to the ground as her aura went strike to her head. "I haven't tried this move yet but let's see if I can do it", Skye thought as she stopped and let out a howl sending a huge blast of wind towards Decker. "Heavens winds!"

"Blue eye secret technique", Decker disappeared and reappeared behind Skye and placed his paw on her back. "Flowing water".

"Nice move Decker…. But", Skye suddenly disappeared, Decker eyes widened as he jumped out the way just dodging a huge blast of wind from Skye.

"How", Decker questioned as he narrowed his eyes at his mate.

"Secret technique flow with the wind", Skye dropped down to the ground and took a deep breath it looked like her body couldn't handle those moves just yet but she wasn't gonna give up.

"Vixen maybe this isn't a good idea", KAtie said a bit worried.

"I know Katie i'm not fighting just watching", Vixen replied, although she really really wanted to fight she didn't wanna risk her pups in any way so she was just gonna watch and heal.

Meanwhile Marshall had defeated Rocky who walked over and sat down next to his pup bowl for a drink of water. Ryder now it was Everest's turn to take to take the field and Everest pupils got smaller as a pure white aura surrounded her. MArshall saw this and grew a bit worried, since the big war 2 months ago Everest actually disappeared for 3 weeks and when she came back she seemed different almost more dangerous and strangely more happy. "Everest what did you do for those 3 weeks you went missing?" Marshall finally asked.

"I trained in the coldest place I could get too", Everest explained, "since you know about my home and that I am a member of the white fang I decided to retrain and get stronger". Everest closed her eyes and a white vapor escaped her mouth. "White fang secret technique", Everest white aura exploded into the air as she rushed forward, "rushing winds carry the snow across the land and freeze the earth below", as she ran she left white paw prints on the grass. "Ice paws".

"Ice vs fire let's go", Marshall began to spin around he stopped and his front and back paws took on the color of flames. "Fènnù de fènghuáng wrath of the phoenix", Marshall rushed forward and when his and Everest's paws collide they was a huge explosive of steam. Marshall and Everest both smiled before jumping out the way, they then got into a huge exchange of fire and ice with blow creating more and more steam. Everest was the first to land a punch pushing Marshall away, Marshall stopped himself and looked towards EVerest but she was gone. He turned and sw she was now behind him with her claws pointed towards his neck.

"I win", Everest smirked.

"Not yet", Everest watched as Marshall disappeared she jumped away as Marshall appeared above her and went for an air paw.

Meanwhile Decker had defeated Skye (carefully so he didn't hurt he to bad) his tail began to wag as Ryder began to walk towards him with a smile on his face. The smile slowly turned serious as Ryder spun his staffs around, and rushed forward with blinding speed, Decker's eyes widened in shock Ryder was even faster than before, Decker grunted as Ryder kicked him in the side, and then disappeared, Decker growled as he closed his eyes and activated white eye. Decker grunted again as he was sent flying across the ground from another kick, "amazing Ryder is so fast that not even white eye can keep up!" Decker smirked as he closed his eyes again, "in that case….". Decker's eyes snapped open revealing that he had entered black eye mode. Ryder looked over at did as his red aura shoot into the air and he rushed forward spinning his staffs around. "Speed style two thousand worlds!" Ryder announced.

"Black eye secret technique", Decker grunted as blood began to spill out his eye like tears, "black whirlwind!" Decker ran towards Ryder and jumped up and began to spin like a whirlwind, Ryder was sent flying backwards and hit a tree. Decker landed on his paws and immediately fell over knocked out.

"Let's call it day", Ryder said with a wince.

Vixen walked over to Decker and put her paw on his head, a light green aura surrounded it and Decker's eyes slowly opened. "Thanks Vix".

"No problem", Vixen replied.

The rest of the day went on pretty well with there being no calls for emergencies so the pups spent the rest of the day hanging out with each other. "Hey guys", Rubble replied running up towards them, "guess what".

"What's up Rubble", Skye said currently laying against a sleeping Decker's side as they watched TV.

"A new family just moved in!" Rubble said excitedly.

"Really?" Rocky questioned as he got up, "who is it?"

"A girl around Ryder's age and a new pup", Rubble explained.

"Well maybe we should go introduce ourselves", said Skye standing to her paws and shaking Decker awake.

"Wanna sleep", Decker complied.

"Watch up a new family moved in and we wanna introduce ourselves", Skye told him.

Decker yawned loudly before standing to his paws and shaking out his fur a bit, together the group walked into town and sure enough a moving truck was outside a house. The closer they got, Decker could feel an almost evil presence coming off of the house. Decker then stopped in his tracks almost shaking a bit, that girl and pup, he had seen them before, they were the same girl and pup from his nightmares!

 **A/N: I'm back! And now a quick announcement I have the outline for this story finished and this will only be 16 chapters long, but you can expect each chapter to have at least a minimum of 4200 words starting after this chapter. Thank you for reading, let me know what you think of the first chapter and as always.**

 **God first God Bless.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay one thing before I start stop asking for a Marshall x Everest mating scene out of the 10 review I got for the first chapter, almost half of them head with a Marshall x Everest sex scene.**

 **Chapter 2: Struggle**

 **7 Days After The New Family Moves In.**

I'm scared… very very scared, I don't know where my family is or where I am, the only thing I know is that we were attacked while we slept. My name is Dove and I a deer, currently I am hiding in a bush trying to keep from being found. I hope my mommy and daddy are still alive but I don't know I really don't know. My ears caught the sound of something coming closer to me, I stood back to my hoofs and got ready to run away when the sound stopped and went the other way. I closed my eyes and let of a sigh of relief maybe this was just some kind of nightmare maybe when I wake up my mommy and daddy will be next to me again. I opened my eyes and sitting a little ways away from me was a pup it was so dark that I could only make out his eyes. I blinked and his eyes turned red, I blinked again and the pup was on his paws and a yellow like smoke was almost leaking out his body. I'd never seen something like this before it was kinda pretty, I watched in horror as the pup began to slowly make his way towards me. I could see from the yellow like smoke coming off his body that he was glaring at me with an evil grin. I turned and ran away when the pup jumped on my back and snuck his claws into my back, tears escaped my eyes as I struggled to shake him off my back. Finally I did and managed to kick him in his face with my back hoofs, I turned around and watched as the pup spat out a bit of blood before looking at me.

"I love it when they try to fight", my eyes widened and I turned and ran away as fast as I could, my hoof thudder across the ground and blood ran down my back and tears ran down my face. These weren't tears of pain but tears of fear, I was scared for my life but also for my parents. As I ran I could sense the pup behind me and I knew it was a matter of time before he attacked me again. I made a sharp turn and fled through a grove of trees zigzagging between them to try and throw him off the trail. After a while I couldn't hear him behind me anymore so I stopped to catch my breath the second I did my right back legs exploded into pain, I turned my head and saw the pup had snuck his claws into my leg and quickly pulled them out before licking the blood off his paws. "Such a shame your blood barely has any flavor in it, but don't worry a little more fear shall get it tasting just right". I attempted to kick him again but this time he dodged, I stood up on my back legs to try and look bigger when it happened. I looked into his red eyes and I lost all my strength I dropped to the ground and fell harshly on my side. "Tisk Tisk what a shame looking into my eyes without knowing what they could do to you is a big mistake", I let out a grunt as he slammed his paw on my neck and held me down. "Now you stuck like that for at least 5 minutes, so I guess i'll have a bit of fun before I kill you!" My eyes widened in fear as I tried desperately to tell my body to get up almost begging it to but it was no use. I looked at the pup with fearful eyes as he placed the tips of him claws on my side and ran them down drawing as little blood as he could. His did this across my stomach and my back when I could move again. I didn't know what a minute was but I guess 5 of them must have passed, I shoot up to my hoofs and turned to run when he stabbed his claw into my leg giving me a bit of a limp. 'Please go ahead and run and make it more fun!" I turned and the pup laid down, 'be lucky i'm giving you a 3 minute head start'. I turned and ran as fast as my legs would carry me but with the limp I had it was hard to run away, after what seemed like hours he jumped onto my back and took me down to the ground. 'You know it's been awhile since I played with my food", I closed my eyes and expected pain but I heard a loud grunt I looked up and another pup was in front of me with a fire colored smoke coming off him.

"Vixen get her out of here!" I turned another pup was next to me, she helped me up to my hoofs.

"You sure you don't need any help?" She asked.

"I'll be fine don't let the others knows about this", he said.

"Come with me quickly!" She ordered leading me away from the two pups.

 **Marshall's POV**

 **30 minutes earlier.**

When I opened my eyes I was in some kind of void with flowers everywhere, 'so you're the pup that my son calls brother". I turned around and sitting there was a white wolf. "Hello guardian".

"Your Decker's mom?' I asked for clarification, she nodded her head with a frown on her face.

"Marshall I need your help', she walked towards me and I felt something I had never felt before in my life. It was a power unlike anything I had ever felt before in my life. 'Marshall I need you to knock some sense into my son".

"What do you mean ma'am?" I questioned.

"Decker you know that something is wrong with my son, and right now is doing something I forbidden him from doing I need you to stop him", she explained.

 **Regular POV Present time.**

Decker and Marshall slowly looked at each other, Marshall watched as Decker shook his head a bit and slammed his paw on the ground. 'Decker this isn't you brother".

"Shut up!" Decker snapped as a bright yellow aura surrounded him, "you know nothing about me, now you, not Ryder, not Skye not anyone!"

"Decker calm down', Marshall raised his paw up, "look at me man you don't have to be afraid we can help you Skye isn't mad anymore!"

"Leave her out of this!" Decker snapped as he rushed forward towards Marshall.

Marshall had no idea what was going on in his head but Marshall did know that all of this started to happen 3 days ago.

 **7 days ago.**

"Welcome to Adventure Bay", Rubble introduced walked up to the new family with a huge smile on his face. "My name is Rubble and these are my friends, Chase, Marshall, Zuma, Skye, Vixen, Decker, Rocky and Zuma!"

An adult women around 36 walked over to them with a smile on her face, "thank you for the warm welcome my name is Alice Walker meet my husband Jonathan, and our daughter Ruby". Alice pointed towards her family.

"Don't forget about me!" A small pup said racing over wagging her tail.

"Who could forget about you little one", Alice bent down and gentle rubbed the small golden retriever puppy's head. "And meet our little pup Jade".

Jade ran over and put her paw on Decker's head, "i've never ever seen a pup like you my name is Jade can we be friends?"

Decker looked at the pup a bit uneasy, "sure", he said with a shrug.

As they talked for a bit Decker suddenly spun around tensing up, "Decker something wrong?" Skye asked looking at her mate.

"Nothing don't worry about it", Decker turned back and looked at Jade and Ruby, Decker eyes widened a bit as a dark figure was sitting behind Ruby.

" **Hello Son",** Decker rushed towards the figure and jumped on it but is disappeared.

"Decker what are you doing!" Marshall asked as it seemed like Decker attempted to attack Ruby.

"What are you talking about didn't you see that thing!" Decker looked at the pups who were giving him looks of confusion.

"Decker nothing was there", Rocky said.

"Come on you guys didn't see that dark thing standing behind her", Decker asked again.

"Dude nothing was there you okay?" Zuma walked over and put his paw on Decker's shoulder.

"Maybe it's because you haven't been sleeping well maybe you are seeing things", said Skye.

"Look i'm fine, if you idiots can't see a damn demon", Decker snapped.

"Who are you talking to", Skye demanded.

"Don't yell at me!" Decker snapped again.

"You're the one yelling at everyone, what every is going on in that thick skull of your is doing something to you Decker", Skye said.

"Don't get an attitude with me Skye just because you all couldn't see it doesn't mean….".

"Who has an attitude", Skye stormed over and looked Decker dead in his eyes.

"You!" Decker hissed.

Skye growled a bit but calmed down, "i'm not gonna argue with you here not in front of these nice people".

"I'm not the one arguing you little gah!" Decker slammed his paw on the ground and stormed away.

"Don't you dare walk away from me Decker, get back here!" Skye stormed after her mate.

"Sorry about that", Chase apologized on behalf of Skye and Decker. The rest of them spent the day getting to know Rudy and Jade a bt more, after about an hour they got back to the lookout and found Decker slamming his paw on Skye's pup house door.

"I KNOW YOU HEAR ME LET ME BACK IN!" Decker shouted.

"Make me!" Skye yelled back.

"Skye I swear to God if you don't open this goddamn door i'm gonna break it down!" Decker snapped.

Skye's door opened and she stood their with her paw out, "heaven paw!" Decker went flying backwards and rolled across the ground. "Go away!" Skye yelled tears falling down her face, Decker stood back to his paws and stormed over to her, before she could open the door he grabbed Skye by her collar and pulled her out. "Let go of me!"

"Oh so you just thought that you were gonna throw a damn bowl at my head and I wasn't gonna be pissed off", Decker growled deeply as his eyes turned red.

"I said LET GO!" Skye pulled away from Decker and slapped him across the face, "don't come away where near me!"

"You hit me!"

"I SAID LEAVE!" Decker growled as he stormed off towards the woods, Skye went back into her pup house and closed the door.

 **The Next Day.**

"Paw Patrol to the lockout!"

"Ryder needs us", Skye said as they made their way towards the lookout soon they had all gathered into the elevator but Decker wasn't there yet.

"Skye where is Decker?" Zuma questioned.

"I don't know I haven't seen him since last night", Skye said to be honest she was starting to grow worried yes she and Decker had a big fight but normally when this happened he would come back that night. . Finally the elevator began to go up they reached the equipment room, they quickly changed and Ryder was waiting for them pacing across the room nervously. The pups jumped out and got into order leaving a space open for Decker.

"Paw Patrol ready for action Ryder Sir!" Chase puffed out his chest a bit.

"Pups we have an A energiency", The Pups Got serious at this and Chase got a it upset, the term A emergency meant Alex had done something and now was in some kind of danger. "Alex wanted to try rock climbing long story short Alex is now hanging on for dear life!" The pups gasped at that, "Chase i'm gonna need you and your wrench to help bring Alex back up".

"Chase is on the case!"

"Skye I need you and your helicopter to tell us where Alex is and if we can't reach him with Chase then we are gonna use your hook".

"This pup's gotta fly!" She said.

"Vixen is gonna meet us there, lastly I need Decker….", Ryder looked around, "where is Decker?"

"I don't know he never came back last night", Skye told Ryder.

"We'll have to call him on the way", Ryder said with a bit of a groan.

The group quickly made their way to the cliff side on Jake's Mountain where Everest and Jake were watching and telling Alex to keep holding on to his rope. "Alex", Ryder ran over to the cliff side and looked down, sure enough Alex was holding to his rope.

"We just found him like this", Jake said.

"Yeah he explained that tried to rock climbing but he didn't have a hook so he tied the end of the rope to a knife and tried to lower himself down, but the knife wasn't strong enough and rope slipped off, so now the rope tied on that tree!" Everest explained. Sure enough the end of the rope luckily had gotten tied in the tree.

"Alright Chase we'll use your wince too….", Ryder started to say.

"I'll handle it", the grouped turned around and saw Decker walking towards them with blood on his muzzle and his paws.

"Decker where have you been?" Ryder questioned.

"Don't worry about it i'm here now", Decker walked over to the cliff and looked down.

"Ryder we have it covered all we need to do is send Chase' wench down to DECKER!" Ryder shouted as DEcker jumped off the cliff.

Decker spun around in midair so he was facing the top, he then dug his claws into rocks and stopped himself so he was now right next to Alex. "Alex look at me", Alex turned his head towards Decker, Decker closed his eyes and snapped them open revealing his red eyes, "Alex you are going to come over and climb on my back and hold on as tightly as you can, then you are gonna never gonna do anything like this again". Alex nodded his head almost in a trance like state, he did what Decker ordered, and Decker then activated black eye. He had finally figured out what black eye increased, it increased his strength to new levels, in fact it increased all of his techniques 10 fold. Decker slowly and carefully pulled himself up until he reached the top of the cliff and pulled them both up.

"Alex!" Ryder walked over and knelt down next to the small boy, "Decker what did you do?" Ryder questioned.

"Oh right!" Decker closed his eyes and reopened them an Alex passed out in Ryder arms, "yeah apparently my eyes can let me take someone over with little to no spirit inside of them".

"Wait you possessed Alex!" Ryder snapped.

"No really, i would say more on the line of taking over his body and mind for a while", Decker said.

"Decker are you crazy!" Ryder set Alex down against Chase police cruiser and stormed over, "first of all you never NEVER do anything without telling me, you could have lost your footing and killed Alex as well as yourself, second of all you can never use that technique of your again!" Ryde scolded.

"Or what!" Decker snapped, "you don't own me Ryder I am my own being!"

"That doesn't matter, as long as you're on this team you can never use that technique on anyone do I make myself clear!" Decker claws dug into the ground when a dark aura unlike anything they had ever seen before surrounded Decker's body then disappeared as Decker passed out on the ground shaking!

"Decker!" Skye got out of the copter and ran over to Decker as did Vixen and Chase.

"Vixen and Chse get him inside of Vixen's ambulance and we'll get him checked out at Katie's!" Ryder ordered.

After doing what Ryder asked of them they took Decker to Katie's.

"What do you think is wrong with Decker?" Skye asked Chase as she paced across the floor wondering what was going on. Finally Katie came out of one of the rooms, "please tell me that Decker is okay!"

"Okay a couple things, according to Vixen something is deeply wrong with Decker mentally, right now Decker is asleep", KAtie said.

Skye couldn't wait any more she ran past Katie into the room to find Decker still shaking as Vixen placed a wet cloth on his head. "Decker", Skye said in a worried voice as she walked over.

"Skye please leave", Vixen said.

"Decker is my mate so i'll stay if I want to stay", Skye said with a glare.

"Whatever", Vixen walked over and put a mask over her face and then using one paw she slowly put one of her claws into Decker's head and began to cut to slice it open.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Skye shouted in shock.

"Shut up and let me focus", Vixen said as she slowly lifted up a small piece of Decker's head and almost threw up. "GET KATIE IN HERE NOW!" Vixen ordered. Skye ran and got Katie, who looked inside the small put Vixen made and ran over to a garbage can to throw up. Vixen put on her pup pack and using the piler she had and slowly and careful pulled something out of Decker's head. Skye proceed to throw up as Vixen placed a black bug light creature on the table. The black bug had a red symbol on it's abdomen, "this is what was affecting Decker this thing must have gotten into Decker's head and was messing up his mind making him more aggressive".

At that moment the bug slowly turned into a pile of black ash, luckily for them Vixen had an almost photographic memory and went on the case. To find out what that symbol meant.

However things seemed to get worst with Decker as his aggression and anger got worse and worse over the last 4 days and then it happened.

 **5 days after the new family moved in.**

"Decker for the love of God just go and see a psychologist!" Skye argued.

"I don't need a damn psychologist i'm fine".

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" Skye yelled with fury as she walked up and slapped her mate across the face, "something is wrong in that stubborn head of your okay you haven't been the same since Vixen took that damn bug out of your head!"

"And what would you know about me", Decker growled.

"I know you are kind, brave and strong, by lately you've been angry, mean, and a bully", Skye said think back to two days ago when Decker almost beat up Rubble over some food. "Decker you aren't in the jungle anymore you are here with me and your new family, please go and see a psychologist!"

"I don't need one Skye", Decker looked his mate in the eyes, "I am fine, there is nothing wrong with me".

Skye slammed her paw on the ground, "you see this is the problem with you, you can't admit when i'm right and even when I am you can't go and do as I ask".

"Because you aren't right Skye", Decker growled as an yellow aura surrounded him.

"I am!" a bright pink aura surrounded Skye showing that she wasn't afraid to go toe to toe with Decker. "If you can't see that I am right than maybe I should….". Skye yelped as Decker suddenly slapped her across the face. All the life seemed to be sucked out the kitchen at the moment, now Skye and Decker have hit each other before but that was only sparring and something for fun. But this slap was filled with hate.

"I told you I am fine so SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Decker grolwed.

Skye felt tears rush down her face, "YOU JERK!" Skye screamed.

Decker turned around and started to walk away when he yelped in pain as Skye jumped onto his back and bite him on the shoulder. "OW YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Decker shook Skye off his back and stormed towards her. Skye stood up on her paws and using Heaven Paw she sent Decker flying backwards into the refrigerator, she then rushed forward and began to punch Decker in his stomach as hard as she could.

"Don't call me a bitch!" Skye growled, Decker stood to his paws and sent her her flying with a huge punch. This kind of fighting went on for almost 20 minutes with each of them taking huge hits from the other until finally the pups and Ryder rushed into the room and broke up the couple. On that day Skye kicked Decker out of her pup house and Decker disappeared into the forest.

 **Present Time.**

"Let's hope this works", Marshall opened up his eye revealing a red eye with a black eight sided star in the middle. Decker froze unable to move Marshall calmly walked toward Decker and his right front paw glowed white, he slowly placed it on Decker's head. "Red eye hidden technique Father in heaven clear him of his hate and anger and heal him Amen!" Marshall's eyes widened as huge amount of black smoke began to leak from Decker's body almost like aura but something different. Marshall coughed a bit as some it went into his mouth, and Decker eyes turned black, than white, then blue and finally red before changing back to original eye color. Then a huge amount of yellow aura shot into the air and Decker howled loudly into the sky, when he finally calmed down he collsapeed onto the ground.

"W-What just happened?" Decker questioned as Marshall helped him stand up.

"You were doing that thing you used to do when you made little animal suffer as you hunted them", Marshall said closing Dakota's eye.

Decker mind was filled with the memories of what he had done over the past week and worse of them was that he had hurt the pup he had loved so much. "Marshall where is Skye?"

Back at the lookout Skye was resting in her pup house, she could hear the door of her pup house open up and she then felt someone wrap her forearms around her waist and bury it head into her back. "I'm sorry, you were right and I was wrong i'm, so so so so sorry". Skye could feel her fur getting a bit wet as Decker shook with sobs. "Please i'll do anything".

"How do you plan to make me feel good again?" Skye asked, she yelped a bit as Decker flipped her onto her back and gave her a tearful yet a passionate look on his face.

"I have a couple ideas", Decker planted a kiss onto her mouth he let go and smiled, "you always make me feel good and now it is my turn to make you feel good for you are my queen".

 **XXX WARNING.**

Decker gave Skye another kiss on her mouth before planting one on her neck slowly moving lower and lower making Skye give out cute little moans of pleasure. Decker gentle began to plant licks on her stomach making her shudder and shake a bit in pure pleasure. Decker then slowly moved his mouth towards Skye's private area, Skye let out a high pitch moan as Decker slowly placed his tongue between her legs, Decker then began to slowly and deliberately lick Skye vigina allowing her to enjoy the wonderful feeling that this brought.

As Skye's moans increased so did her wiggling, "please go faster!" Skye begged as her tongue fell to the side as her breathing increased. "Right there", skye moans were music to Decker's ears, (now a little secret while this might be the first time Decker did this to Skye it wasn't the first time he had done this to a female wolf. Ask Vixen) Decker nodded his head as he increased his speed more and more causing Skye's moans to get louder and even higher pitch. "Please don't stop a little more, please please please please please don't stop", Skye begged as Decker went fast. Skye leaned forward and placed her paws onto his head making him go a little deeper. "Right there….. GOD RIGHT THERE!" Skye cried out as she climax was getting closer and closer as finally she began to cum into Decker face. Decker moved out of the way and reached up planting his lips onto hers causing her to almost melt into the floor. Decker stopped and broke the kiss and looked her in the eye.

"I'm ready", Skye said weakly.

"Excuse me", Decker's eyes widened as Skye weak smile turned into a seductive one.

"I want your pups", Decker smiled a bit as she nuzzled him.

"As you wise my queen", Decker was already extremely hard from this experience as he gently rolled Skye onto her stomach. Skye looked back at Decker and smirked at Decker as she put her behind up into the air and slowly shook it back in forth. Decker reached out and gave her a firm swat to her backside making her yelp. "You shouldn't tease me". Decker slowly wrapped his forelegs around Skye's waist, "are you ready?"

Skye closed her eyes a bit, "yes my king", Decker slowly thrusted his member into Skye warm wet vagina making them both let out a moan of pleasure. Decker slowly began to pull his penis out of Skye before going back in. Decker enter a rythem going in and out slowly yet carefully, Skye's eyes widened and her tongue hung out her mouth. "Please faster", Decker nodded his head as he increased his speed and power a bit making her moan louder and Decker began to grunt.

"So fucking good", Decker as he leaned down and began to lick her back.

"Faster harder!" Skye demanded, Decker smirked as he he did as she asked and went all out as he harder. Skye's moans got louder as did Decker's until finally with one final thrust Decker reached his limit reached his climax and knotted Skye. Skye knees gave out as she collapsed to the floor and Decker laid on top of her. "Love you so much".

"And I love you my queen", Decker replied with a yawn.

 **A/N: Alright thank you for reading this chapter and as always.**

 **God First God Bless.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so let me say this to Skye fan forever, I AM BUSY! Okay I don't have that much time too write since it is my senior year in high school I am busy, and don't ever go to other stories that my friends are writing and leave reviews basically shitting on them because they have time too make new stories and update them.**

 **Chapter 3: Emergency.**

Decker opened his eyes and let out a huge yawn as he slowly climbed to his paws and shook out his fur. He looked to his left and Skye was curled up next to him with a soft smile on her face, Decker smiled softly at his mate as he put his head and gentle nuzzled her. This caused Skye's eyes to slowly flutter open and she looked at her mat, "morning", she said with a small yawn

"Good morning how did you sleep?" Decker asked as he laid back down.

"I slept like a puppy", Skye replied giving him a gentle lick on his cheek, "are you back to normal now?"

"I promise I am back to normal", Decker said.

"Good because you did some terrible things after Vixen pulled that strange beetle out of your head", said Skye.

"I don't remember any of it really I don't", Decker replied with a small sigh.

"Well you slapped me and we got into a fight", said Skye.

"What kind of fight?" Decker asked.

"We kinda destroyed the kitchen, Ryder had to buy a new table and a new fridge", said Skye with a slight blush of embarrassment. "The strange thing is you started acting weird when that pup put her paw on your head".

Decker nodded his head, "Skye I might need to leave Adventure Bay for a while".

Skye looked up at her mate in shock, "what do you mean you might have to leave for a while".

"Skye from what I heard from MArshall I could have killed you, I don't even remember what I did what if I do it again bu…", Skye reached up and put her paw over his mouth to silence him.

"Decker you aren't going to run away from this not while i'm here and living, so what you made some bad choice, but that wasn't you that wasn't the pup I feel in love with", Skye leaned forward and kissed Decker. "I promise we will help you figure this out, that bug had a strange symbol on it's back and Vixen is already on the case to find out what it was, I promise we will find out what is going on".

Decker smiled as he kissed Skye back, "you wanna go another round?" Decker said as he narrowed his eyes and gave her a seductive smile.

Skye blushed bright red as she pushed on Decker with her paws, "we can't it's morning and the other might hear".

Decker smirked as he planted a kiss on Skye's neck making her let out a small moan, "not if you stay quiet", he began to plant small kisses on her neck making her squirm a bit. At that moment someone knocked on the door to Skye's pup house.

"Hey Skye we need to talk", Decker growled a bit as Vixen said those words.

"Come back later!" Decker spat out.

Skye giggled as she stood to her paws, "i'm coming", Skye walked over to the door she turned around and gave Decker a little smile. "Don't worry we have all night". Skye opened the door and walked away with Vixen.

"Get in", Vixen said jumping in her ambulance and they drove to Katie's place inside the floor had 2 books on the floor.

"Vixen where did you go", Katie said running out to her pup and giving her a hug.

"Sorry Katie but I needed more information on what was in Decker's head", Vixen said looking down.

"So you left for 6 days!" Katie scolded.

"Sorry next time i'll tell you I promise", Vixen gave Katie a lick on the cheek before walking over to her books and began to flip through one of them. "So Skye is Decker doing alright now?" Vixen questioned.

"Yep Decker is fine now", said Skye.

"Yeah I could tell you two had a bit of fun last night", Vixen smirked and pointed at a mark on Skye's shoulder. "I see Decker marked you last night".

"WHAT!" Skye ran to a mirror and looked at the mark, "wait how did you know that what that mean it could just be a bug bite". Skye defended.

"Skye you can't fool me after all", Vixen blushed a bit as she looked away "Now Skye understand this before you guys came me and Decker were kinda of a thing".

Skye titled her head and then her face turned red as she pointed at Vixen with a shaky paw, "you mean y-y-y-yo-you and D-d-d-Decker had,,,".

"Yes but don't worry I didn't let him finish in me so you are the first to have his pups", Vixen replied.

"Wait if you were that close what happened?" Skye questioned.

"Decker turned into a jackass and I left him", Vixen replied, she shook her head a couple times, "that isn't the point I brought you here because I found something you should know first". Vixen pushed a book over to Skye and opened it up, "I went looking for that strange symbol on Decker's head and I realized that it was actual 3 numbers put together and those numbers were 666".

"What does that mean?" Skye asked.

"Well it is the mark of the beast, in the bible is say that the mark of the beast is an evil number made by satan himself. But I did more digging and I found out that number belongs to one of the devils best and most extreme demons he is known by one name only Chaos and that mark was the mark of Chaos", said Vixen with a worried look. "After I found that out I went home and Coral give me this book", Vixen opened up the book and pushed it over to Skye, "on that page is says that Decker's family fought against Chaos before and barely beat him. Read it for yourself but you will learn that Chaos raped Decker's mom and he is Decker's daddy".

Skye looked at the book and began to read the story of Chaos.

 _Flash back to 8 years ago._

 **Warning Rated M..**

The beast known as Chaos was pup when he died almost 4000 years ago, he was around during the time of Jesus's Crucifixion. He never meet him but he hated Jesus and God and did all he could to stay away from them both, but when he died he found himself in hell and despised God for it. There he meet Satan who made him a deal, he would give him a new form if he agreed to become his right hand dog, Chaos agreed and became the devil's favorite demon being sent to cause well chaos across the world. He was responsible the earthquake in Haiti and The tsunami in Japan. Famine, storms, war those were all his doing, however Chaos wanted more he wanted someone to rule the earth with his power so he needed a host. That was when he meet Dakota and tricked her he acted like a normal dog and joined the HEaven Wolves pack and was close to Dodger. In the middle of the night he attacked Dodger and almost killed him and Destiny n doing so he began the number one enemy of the Heaven Wolves.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN i CAN'T FIGHT HIM!" Dakota growled as she looked up Dodger who had a bad slash on his stomach.

"I told you pup you aren't to any where near that dog until we know more about him", Dodger ordered.

"Daddy I have the power of the heavens and I am the only one here with black eye and even you said that I am to become the leader of this pack once you and mother are gone!" Dakota argued.

"Dakota listen to your father…..", Destiny winced as she limped over with the help of Omen and Coral, "something isn't right about that dog he shouldn't have those powers he is something evil I know it!"

"And any evil that comes against my family I will take care off!" Dakota yelled.

"Sister please stop this!" David walked over, "if mother and father say you cannot beat him then you cannot beat him!"

Dakota growled before storming off the towards the edge of the forest, there she went against her mother and father's wishes, even Jesus himself came to her in a dream and told her not to go. Dakota even disobeyed Jesus and went to fight Chaos, they agreed to meet at the edge of the jungle and there they had a fierce battle with Chaos winning.

"You are a piece of shit you know that right!" Dakota spat out, she was currently tied down to the ground with black chains and a dog that looked a lot like a labrador retriever with deep dark black fur and red eyes looked down at her.

"Don't be upset", Chaos slowly traced his paw down her face making her squirm in fury as she tried to break free. "You are just bit cranky since you lost and must keep your end of the deal"

"I NEVER AGREED TO THAT DEAL YOU BITCH!" Dakota screamed.

Chaos chuckled a bit and that chuckle turned into an deep and evil laugh that sent chills down her spine, "Dakota I told you I would only fight you if you agreed to these terms", Chaos smiled as he slowly began to lower his paw down her side. "If you won I would let you and your family banish me back to hell for good", Chaos smiled as he slowly walked behind Dakota looking her up and down. "But if won you would have no choice but to have my successor".

"YOU TRICKED ME!" Dakota growled as a black aura surrounded her, "You knew I would jump first!"

"So you admit you accepted the terms of my deal", Chaos said with a smirk.

Dakota lowered her head in shame for a second, "yes…. I admit it".

"And now you have no choice but to honor my terms", Chaos sat down on the ground and slammed his paw on the ground as black vine began to grow. The went on either side of Dakota who looked around in fear for a second, "but first let me break that will of yours!"

Dakota looked confused but then her side erupted into pain making her let out a huge howl of pain as one of the vines thrusted itself into her side and wrapping around one of her ribs. Chaos smirked as Dakota let out screams as the vine slowly began to pull on the rib slowly breaking it. Dakota screamed as the rib was broken and pulled out her side and blood began to leak onto the ground. Dakota squirmed around in her chains as she tried to break free but ever time she did the chains just got tighter. Dakota began to scream again as the vine began to act as whips slowly whipping her back, her stomach and her backside her legs, paws anything they could.

"I love that sound", Chaos stood to his paws and walked over to Dakota who was letting out loud screams of pain that echoed across the cave they were in. "I love those sounds of yours there are so sexy". Chaos lifted Dakota's head up and kissed her on her lips as she was still being whipped. Blood began to paint the ground with blood as Dakota slowly passed out from the pain, finally it stopped and Chaos let go before surprisingly healing her. "I can't have you died yet but we still have a lot more fun to have!" Chaos put his paw on the ground and realized Dakota but the second she hit the ground more chains wrapped around her putting her in a position with her backside in the air. "Let's see what to do before I take you".

"Please…..", Chaos looked down at Dakota, "please let me go".

Chaos smirked as he walked behind Dakota and slowly mounted her, "no"

"Please don't do this I don't want this to happen I don't….."...

 _End of flashback._

Skye pushed the book away from herself as tears rushed down her face, she made meet Dakota before in a dream and it was to hard for her to read something like this anymore. "H-h-h-h-how can som-someone be so cruel".

Vixen walked over and pulled her friend into a hug letting her cry on her shoulder, "I don't know but what I do know is if Chaos is somehow back then he is after Decker".

At that moment Skye pup pack went off. "SKYE GET TO LOOKOUT NOW!" Ryder ordered in a scared tone.

Skye and Vixen rushed to the lookout and were shocked at they were seeing, four the vehicles were ruins and Rubble was missing. "What happened!" Skye questioned.

"While you were gone Rubble brought Jade and Ruby to come play and Decker total lose it, he broke the door to you pup house and attacked Ruby, he went nuts he broke me, Zuma, and Marshall's pup house and now he is chasing after Ruby, Jade and Rubble I don't know what is going on", Rocky explained.

"Damn it!" Vixen said, "Coral told me this might happen, we need to stop him somehow!"

"Don't you think we tried look at what he did to Chase", Rocky pointed over to Chase who was laying against the tree by his said as blood leaked out of a wound in his said.

"CHASE!" Vixen screamed as she ran towards her mate.

"Wait where is Marshall!" Skye asked seeing that he was nowhere to be found.

"Marshall went after Decker to try and stop him", Ryder said as he came out of the lookout with his fighting closes on and to their surprise a rifle in his hands as well as his swords.

"You're gonna kill him!" Skye screamed in shock.

"No", Ryder held up his gun, "this a tranquilizer dart made to take down a bull elephant I had some shipped here in the case this might happen". Ryder face had an extremely serios look on it, "Paw PAtrol we need to stop Decker by any means I don't know what is wrong in his head but we need to help him however we can".

Meanwhile Ruby peddled her bike as fast she could, "faster faster must go faster!" She repeated in her mind over and over as JAde watched from the safety of the basket on Ruby's back.

"He catching up on us!" Jade exclaimed looking back and seeing Decker was right on their heels and was moving faster and faster.

"I'm going as fast as I can", Ruby said, she had no idea what she or Jade had done the only thing she knew is that this wolf was coming after them for some reason. Her only worry right now was what would happen when he caught them?

 **20 minutes earlier.**

"I don't know about this Rubble", said Ruby looking down at the bulldog pup as he trotted beside her bike.

"Don't worry about it I promise Decker is really nice and kind he may seem like a bit of a jerk at times but he is nice.

"Yes Ruby don't worry is he ends up being a big meanie I will take care of him", said JAde giving her owner a smile as she rode in the basket on her bike.

Ruby had her doubts every since they moved in Decker really really didn't like them, it was almost like he waited them to leave and this hurt her heart. She had hopped that by moving to this new town maybe people would like her and not try to get rid of them like last time. Ruby was born with a strange scar on her back, everyone grew scare of her when they saw the scar on her back and her parents refused to tell her about it. They only told her it had something to do with someone thing in the bible, she had shown Rubble the mark on her back and told him what her parents had said about and he wanted to show Decker.

After about 5 minutes they arrived to the lookout and sure enough Decker was laying under a tree, "Decker".

Decker opened his eyes and frowned as the group walked up to him, "what do you want Rubble".

"Um well my friend has a question for you", said Rubble gently nudging Ruby forward.

"Um Decker I need to ask you a question about something", Ruby spoke out in a timid voice.

"What is it?" Decker questioned.

"Well I want to know if you know anything about a mark on my back", said Ruby.

Decker simple nodded his head, Ruby took a deep breath before kneeling on the ground so her back was pointed towards Decker, she lifted the back of her shirt up. Decker looked at the scar and his eyes slowly grew wider and wider until he slammed his paw onto Ruby's back knocking her over.

"Decker what was that for", Rubble said looking at Decker as he walked over to Ruby.

 _Decker POV._

I slowly backed away from that girl, something was wrong something was very very very wrong, that mark that mark couldn't be what I think it means.

" **Yes it is",** I spun around and sitting there in front of me was something from my nightmare a black smoke that just stayed there. " **It is everything that you think it is and then some, tell me Decker".** I felt my legs shaking in fear, how did it know my name, " **what is your biggest fear?"** I watched as the smoke came towards me with lightning speed and went into my mouth and nose. I began to cough and sneeze as my body rejected what had gone into it, " **stop faking it Decker you're not an angel you are a servant of Christ you are a demon so be the demon I know you are".**

"SHUT UP!" I yelled I looked around and something was wrong all I saw was black, "WHAT IS GOING ON WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!" I began to gag as something was coming up my throat, I opened my mouth and watched a snake came out my mouth and slowly looked up at me.

"Decker what is going on", I turned towards the voice of Rubble.

"DON'T YOU SEE IT!" I shouted pointing at the snake in front of me.

"Decker you need to chill out there's nothing there", Chase walked over.

" **Of course they can't see me",** I turned back toward the snake that slowly began to slither towards me, " **they can't see me because they aren't demons, and as long as those two are alive then I will always be here".**

I watched as the snake slowly slithered behind that girl and pup, the girl… the girl…. That number.

 **Back to everyone pov.**

"Decker are you okay?" Chase questioned as he walked over to the pup who was literally shaking in his paws stop.

"Kill", Decker looked up at them and they watch as his eyes turned pure red, and a yellow aura surrounded him forming the shape of a skull.

"Decker stay…", Chase was cut short as Decker punched him in the face knocking him out and sending him crashing into a tree.

"Girls run!" Marshall replied standing in front of them.

* * *

 **Present time.**

That was the last thing Ruby and JAde heard from the paw patrol before they ran back.

Decker leap forward and slashed the back tire of Ruby's bike sending the girl and pup flying into the air and crashing to the ground with a loud thud. Luckily Ruy caught Jade in mid air and hugged her close to her chest so she wouldn't be hurt, unfortunately for Ruby she slide across the ground messing up her knee in the process. Ruby gentle set Jade on the ground, "get away from here".

"No not gonna leave your side", said Jade.

"Jade you are a sweet little puppy and you are my best friend but right now that doesn't matter you need to run away GO NOW!" Ruby ordered.

With tears in her eyes Jade turned around and ran away as fast as her paws could carry her, Ruby flipped over onto her back right as Decker jumped onto her chest and looked down at her with bright red eyes. Ruby quickly wrapped her hands around Decker's neck, she yelled in pain as Decker ran his claws down her forearm making her let go and blood run down her arms. She looked at them they were shaking she looked up at Decker with wide eyes and screamed in pain as he bent down and bite into her shoulder. Ruby fell to the ground squirming and wiggling in pure pain as tears fell from her face.

Decker growled in pain as Jade jumped onto his back and snuck her teeth into his shoulder, Decker easily shook the younger dog off his back and with a single punch set her flying across the ground until she came to a stop against a tree. Decker turned back towards Ruby but he was meet with two paws that kicked him the face sending him flying, Decker landed on his feet and let out a low deep growl he looked up and saw something knew. A husky pup was in front of him, it had dirty white fur and blue eyes.

"Get away from here", the pup said looking back at Ruby who was struggling to get back to his feet.

Decker shook his head a couple times as he slammed his paw onto the ground, "move out of the way!" He ordered.

The pup looked at Decker and narrowed his eyes at him, "you aren't in your right mind".

Decker held his head up and let out a loud deep howl, "move or i'll move you!"

The pup smirked a bit, "come on then".

Decker barked twice before rushing forward with amazing speed as a mix of black and yellow aura omitted from his body. The pup didn't move until Decker was right in front of him, at that moment he side stepped Decker and slammed his paw onto Decker's head sending him headfirst onto the ground and the pup held him there with surprising strength.

"Listen to me you are fine okay snap out of it", the pup said, Decker power increased as his rage increased. He shot up causing the pup the jump into the air and land a couple feet from him, "looks like we are gonna have to do this the hard way".

"EIGHT INNER GATES!" The pup turned and saw another pup coming towards them, "4 gate gate of pain open!"

MArshall rushed forward with a green aura around him, he closed his eyes and activated Dakota's eye entering red eye state. Decker rushed in as well and they both thrusted their paw forward when they connected a huge shockwave was felt. Marshall began throwing a mix of punches and kicks towards, Decker who dodged them or let them hit him. Decker thrusted his paw out and hit Marshall in his chest sending him flying backwards, Marshall came to a stop next to this new pup, "get away from here".

"Don't worry about me I can hold my own right now we need to knock him out before the police get here", said the pup.

"Who called the police?" Marshall asked.

"Some lady called them a while ago", Marshall watched in shock as the pup took on a bright blue aura, "ready Marshall".

"Wait how do you know my name?" MArshall asked, for some reason he knew this energy he just couldn't quite put his paw on it.

Before the pup could say Decker rushed, both MArshall and the pup jumped backward barely dodging the attack. Decker wasn't fighting like he normally did, he was fighting on instinct trying to kill them both. Marshall was the first to notice this and knew that when Decker fought like this he had one witness and that weakness what he didn't think about his attacks. MArshall began to easily dodge these attacks and counter with attacks of his own as well as the new pup.

Decker growled loudly as he couldn't land a hit as eyes seem to growl a darker color of red.

"Out of my way", Decker thrusted his paw forward and grabbed Marshall by his collar and pulled him closer headbutting him. He turned around running onto a punch from the other pup, the pup was amazed as Decker slowly turned his head and looked at the pup with his paw still on his cheek. "That hurt let me try that!" The pup's eyes widened as Decker slammed his head onto the pups head sending him flying backward. The pup dragged his claws into the ground and stopped himself, he looked up and grunted as Decker tackled him and pinned him to the ground. Decker went to bite the pup in the neck when Marshall slammed into him.

"5th gate gate of closing open", Marshall rushed forward and went into a fury with punches and kicks to Decker knocking him back, The other pup jumped into the battle connecting with punches and kicks of his own. Decker aura shot into the air throwing both pups off of him, Decker rushed forward and slammed both his paws onto their heads sending them flying stood to his feet then suddenly coughed up blood as blood began to leak from his eye.

"Damn it", Marshall said with a groan, "it's too much I can't use red eye and the 5th gate at the same time".

"Now you die!" Decker rushed forward, then stopped as they all heard someone was singing towards them, they turned around and saw Skye walking towards them,

 _"For Song Listen to love the way you love pt 2"_

By the time she finished she was right in front of Decker who seemed to be back to normal, "Decker please calm down and think this isn't you, calm down please for my sake", Skye said softly as tears leaked from her eyes.

"Skye….. I'm sor", Suddenly a dart landed right on Decker's throat his eyes widened then he slowly feel to the ground. "Ryder you told me if I calmed him down then you wouldn;t use it".

"That wasn't me", Ryder came from behind a tree with his hands up, "I didn't shoot him".

The group was interrupted as a police officer came from behind a tree, "target is down I repeat target it down!" 4 police cars pulled up one drove by a german shepherd who looked almost exactly like Chase.

"That him in now!" The dog ordered, "That him to the jail and lock him up!"

Skye stood in front of her mate growling a bite, "get away from him, he didn't do anything!" Skye grunted as she was pushed out of the way. An a adult grabbed Decker by his throat and threw him into the back of a police car. "DECKER!" Skye cried out but couldn't do anything but watch as the car drove away towards, the one place she didn't want to visit, it was the only jail located between Adventure Bay and Foggy Bottom. Animal Rights Jail, the place where the one dog she never wanted to visit was serving the rest of his time.

Her Father Skylar!

 **Thanks for reading and as always.**

 **God first God Bless.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Return.**

"Uh", Decker groaned as his eyes began to slowly open up, "where am I?" Decker questioned, he tried to move his paws but couldn't for some reason. Decker turned his head to the side and saw that his paws had been chained to the ground. His head snapped up as the doors to whatever room he was in began to open up. A large german shepherd came into the room and walked in front of Decker before sitting down, he had a large scar running down his face. "Who are you?" Decker questioned.

"You have caused a lot of trouble for my son Decker", the older dog spoke up, "my name is senior officer Trigger and I just have a couple questions to ask you".

"Well then Trigger", Decker spoke, "can you unchain me?"

"That isn't possible, and you will address me as sir or officer Trigger boy", Trigger said narrowing his eyes. "Do you have any idea how much trouble you are in for the shit you have pulled today! Tearing apart, two blocks, and attempting murder on a girl and another pup!"

"You don't understand!" Decker growled as eyes turned a red, "you have no idea what is going on!"

"Then tell me", Trigger looked dead into Decker's eyes almost unfazed by anything that was happening.

"And you promise that you are gonna listen to me?" Decker spoke.

"I will and trust me the stories I have heard from Chase as well as the power he has shown me I will believe almost anything you say", Triggle moved into a more comfortable position.

"Thank you", Decker cleared his throat and began to speak, "first of all God's not dead, he's surely alive, and demons still haunt this earth….".

Meanwhile Skye was in the visitor center and was shaking a bit, "don't be afraid he can't hurt you anymore you are stronger".

"Skye?" Skye spun around and a deep frown came across her face as an older cocker spaniel came into the room on leash lead by a women. "Skye!" The dogs frown turned into a happy smile as his tail began to wag back and forth.

"Hello….. Dad", Skye said.

The women bent down and let Skylar off his leash and immediately walked over to his daughter, "Skye….", Skylar walked up to his daughter and placed his paw on top of hers, "you came to see me after all these years?"

"I didn't have a choice really, my mate is in here so I have to make sure he is okay, and since you were in the same area I might as well come and say hello", Skye replied.

"Skye please…..", Skylar let out a heavy sigh, "don't hold that in anymore, you hate me and you probably wanna beat the hell out of me right here and now".

"Oh believe me I do!" Skye snapped, "but…. I lost my anger for you a long time ago".

"Skye listen to me for a second….. You hate me, and I don't blame you truly I don't, I did a terrible and awful thing, and I know my words don't mean that much at this point but believe me when I say this", Skylar suddenly pulled Skye forward and rested his head on top of hers. "I am sorry".

Skye sighed a bit as she began to slowly nuzzle her father, "I missed you, really I did".

Back in Adventure Bay, Alex Porter was wondering around Adventure Bay he was lucky enough to see the fight between Marshall that other pup and Decker and it was awesome. "If only grandpa didn't take in inside then maybe I could have seen who one".

"Hey Alex", Alex turned around gasped as he was pushed to the ground by a very happy Jade who began to lick his face. Alex began to giggle loudly until Jade was picked up by Ruby who looked down at the small boy.

"Sorry about that Alex", Ruby said rubbing her pups head. "Jade here get a little excited at time and sometimes we cannot control her", she added.

"That's okay", Alex said standing up, and dusting himself off when a chill went down his spine, "hey do you guys know why it is so cold?" Alex asked wrapping his small arms around himself. He looked up at Ruby and Jade who seemed a bit different, "are you okay?" Alex questioned. Alex gasped as he was punched in the stomach by Jade! At that moment his eyes rolled into the back of his head and collapsed to the ground in a heap.

"Let's go Jade", Ruby said walking over to Alex and lifting up by the collar of his shirt and putting him over her shoulder. "He is waiting", Jade nodded her head as she followed her owner towards the woods in adventure bay.

The girl's took Alex to a deep part in the forest and by this time the sun had already set, and the moon was the only thing that lite up the skye not even a star was present, The came to a small clearing where there was the most satanic symbol waiting for them, the upside down pentagon in a circle. Ruby laid Alex in the pentagon and sat down next to him, "please take this as the last piece to free you oh master that was sealed in the earth years ago please come back and take over this world", Ruby said as her eyes turned a bright red and a black smoke shot of her mouth, the same thing happened to Jade as the smoke created a dome around them, the symbol the on the ground began to glow red, blinking off and on every few seconds. ALex's eyes shot open as a scream filed the forest, as pain unlike anything he had ever felt began to take over his body. Alex's screams got worse as his own skin began to slowly pile off of his body, he was in so much pain he couldn't speak or think or cry he could only scream in true pain and terror! Alex tried to sit up but a paw held him down, Alex forced himself to look up and screamed loudly as the black smoke began to form the shape of a wolf.

" **Almost there!"** Alex waked in shock as the wolf began to grow fur and a physical body until finally, it placed it's now very sharp claws on his neck.

" _1.2 Chaos is gonna eat you!"_

" _3.4 this world is safe no more!"_

" _5.6 make no mistake!"_

" _7.8 this is the end gate!"_

And those were the last words that Alex heard before the wolf slashed its sharp claws across his neck…. Ending his life instantly…. Alex eyes went wide in shock before slowly closing, as they closed he saw the face of the women he had lost so long ago that grabbed him by his hand and lifting him out of his body into her warm arms. "Mommy?" Alex questioned.

"Yes baby boy", Alex could feel her run her finger across his face, "mommy is here". Alex watched as his mother began to fly, and two gold gates opened up.

"9.10", the wolf placed his paws on the ground and began to shake out his fur, "Chaos is back again!"

Chaos looked around for awhile as the black dome around him began to crack and eventually break, "DAMN IT!" Chaos slowly turned his head up and jumped out of the way as someone shot something at him, it appeared to be an angel with wings. "I was a second late!"

"Well what do we have here?" Chaos questioned, "looks like my old foe has sent an angel to stop me?"

"Chaos this is an order from God himself, he demands that you return to where….", it didn't finish as Chaos jumped in front of him and slammed his claws into the angel chest.

"Hell!" That was all he said as the angel began to slowly turn into black dust and disappear.

"That was too easy", he complied dropping back to the ground, "however I am still messing some of my powers". Chaos turned towards Ruby and Jade who were bowing before him. Chaos began to walked towards them, "you girls did well, very well indeed but I don't need you anymore!"

"What!" JAde suddenly snapped, "you promised us immortality if we freed you, we did everything you said, we had no friends and no family and now you", Jade vomited up blood as Chaos stabbed her in the chest,

"I did however I never said you would spend those days on earth, because hell is what awaits you!" Chaos smiled as he walked over to Ruby who couldn't move she was way to scare to move from her spot. Chaos rushed forward and stabbed Ruby right through her chest before pulling his paw out and sitting down on the ground. "Let's see where is my son?" Chaos questioned. Chaos looked down at Ruby and Jade, "I might as well have a bit of a snack while I wait, it has been years since I had a good meal!" Chaos then healed both Ruby and Jade before having his chains hold them onto the ground, "I always loved eating people while they are still alive!" The screams of pain and terror as began his meal. "You know why go to him when I can get Decker to come to me".

Back at the jail, Decker had stopped talking as an evil aura began to fill the air and not only did he feel it but it seemed like everyone in Adventure Bay could feel it. Decker began to shake and with pure power broke free of the chains that had been holding him down for so long, he rushed passed Trigger and right out the door as he ran as fast as he could to the located that aura was coming from. It took a while but Decker finally came to a blank clearing where there was nothing but bones and blood.

"This makes no sense I could have swore that, that aura was coming from right here", Decker told himself as he began to sniff around. "Something was here", Decker said.

"My my my look what we have here", Decker spun around watched as a wolf came walking towards him with something on his back. "Look this sight so strong and so powerful, the perfect mix of a demon and an angel, your mother must be so proud".

"How do you know my mother?" Decker questioned.

"Don't you know who I am my son", Decker's eyes widened in shock.

"This means t-t-t-that you are my dad", Decker questioned in shock.

"Yes I am and we have so much catching up to do!"

 **Next Time on the Return of Chaos.**

 **The demon known as Chaos has return and has taken the lives of Alex, Jade and Ruby and now for the first time Decker has come face to face with the monster that is his father.**

 **Decker: Next Time on The Return of Chaos. Father Vs Son.**

 **Sorry for the short chapter... See you soon and as always.**

 **God first god bless.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Father vs Son.**

Decker looked at the large black wolf in front of him, his fur was as black as night, and his fangs as sharp as knives, his eyes seemed to look straight into Decker's soul. "My oh my…. How you have grown", Chaos chuckled as he began to walk forward, Decker immediately jumped backwards to put as much distance as he could between him and his father. "What's wrong Decker, why are you backing down son?"

"I'm not!" Decker announced as he shook out his fur, he didn't know how much power he had, and he didn't know how strong his father was. "I'm just being careful".

"Careful….. Come on Decker, we both know that you of all people aren't careful, when that Razor brat had my eye, you went head first, when you used to kill for fun, you weren't careful, so why are you being so careful right now?"

"Shut up!" Decker growled as he snapped his jaws, "how…. I heard that you were banished!"

"I was, and those two girls broke me free", Decker's eyes widened a bit.

"What happened to them?"

"The price of everyone that goes against God right…. They are destroyed and burn in hell", Chaos began to chuckle as he slammed his paw on the ground, "however if you want you can see them", the ground opened up and flames unlike anything he had ever felt exploded into the air as Ruby and Jade appeared from the flames each shaking like crazy, Ruby was missing an arm and a leg, and Jade was filled with scratches.

"Release them!" Decker shouted.

"I will once I get what I want", Chaos smirked as he began to walk over to his son, "Decker what is it that makes you so strong? Let me answer that for you, you were a creature made of two different powers, the holy light, and the evil darkness, when I… let's say when I had fun with Dakota all those years ago we made you. A being with the power of light and half of my darkness, see I knew that I was gonna be banished so I wanted a fail safe so I put half of my power into you, as well as spread half of my power with Ruby and that Jade pup, so once I was brought back by them, all I needed was that power back".

"What do you want from me!" Decker growled.

"What I want is my power back", Chaos said, "what I want is my power back, I want all of it back, that gem that was formerly in your body was designed to keep the power in, but now that it is out, you are using all of the power I put in you. Now we have two options, either A I send these two back to hell and keep them alive long enough so that I can slowly eat them to death, then come and get my power or B you rule with me".

"What!?"

"Decker your my flesh and my blood you why don't you come with me? Rule with your dad, and we can take this world over, we would be so strong that no one would be able to stand against us. I can show you how to use the dark power inside and let it over take the light", Chaos held his paw out towards his son, "so what do you say, join me and rule or well I kill you".

"I will never go against the God that saved my life!" Decker yelled.

"Fine have it your way", Chaos slammed his paw on the ground, and right before Ruby and Jade disappeared back under the ground a blinding blue light shined and the two girls disappeared into nothing.

"What the hell?!" Chaos questioned as he looked back, "I could have shown I sent them back".

"What a fool….", Chaos and Decker turned left and saw a dog with pure white fur and pure white wings was sitting there next to Ruby and Jade. "Did you think that someone wasn't gonna save them?"

"That is very irritating!" Chaos growled, "so my old foe has sent another angel to fight?"

"I'm not angel", the pup answered.

Chaos looked the pup up and down before giving him a small bow, "well what do we have here, a demi god I haven't seen one of those in a long long time, so tell me why are you here?"

"Over the last 4 years I felt something dark growing, I thought it was that pup at first", the dog said pointed at Decker, "But I was wrong, it turns out it was you and now I have the pleasure of resealing you, my name is Silvex, guardian of this earth and gatekeeper", Silvex rose to his paws as a bright blue light began to surround him.

"He is stronger than me!" Decker said as sweat began to drop from him, "in fact he might be stronger than grandma and even mom".

"Well then Silvex the "gatekeeper" i'm afraid we have a problem, see right now I am about 5 percent short of being able to beat you, see even with half of my power being sealed inside of my son, I am still over 10 times as strong as him, so if you would kindly move to the side and let me finish my business then I will happily fight and kill you!" Chaos spoke.

"Like I would you let you get that power back!" Silvex growled, he turned his head and saw Jade and Ruby in a flash he teleported them back to the lookout.

"Alright plan B", Chaos suddenly disappeared from view and put his paw on Silvex's head, "listen to me brat, I know how strong you are, and currently I would be defeated if we were to fight so here is what I am gonna do, bye!"

In a blink of an eye Silvex found himself surrounded flames, "Great…. JUST FUCKING GREAT", Silvex yelled before calming down, " calm down….. now how do I get out of hell again?"

"There that will bye me about 45 minutes, maybe 30", Chaos thought he turned around and blocked Decker as he attempted to hit him. "Your a dumbass son, never hit first!" In a flash Decker slammed his paw onto his father's head snapping it to the left. Chaos pushed his son back before jumping backwards a bit, "come on son I know you can do better".

"That was only 10 percent!" Decker growled.

"Oh really, then let's have some fun", Chaos smirked as he cracked his neck a bit, "I want you to hit me as hard as you can".

"Alrigh-",

"Now hold on Decker you might have misheard me, I don't want you to hit me half as hard, 75 percent, or some other messed up percentage of strength, I want you to HIT ME as hard AS YOU CAN!"

"Are you really gonna underestimate me!" Decker snapped.

"I'm not i'm giving you one chance to win and if you cannot kill me with that attack then I will hurt you!"

"Fine, your funeral"

Meanwhile back at the lookout, the other members of the paw patrol were stunned at the sight in front of them. "Ruby Jade what happened!" Rubble cried as he fought back the horrible urge to vomit.

"Marshall medical gear now!" Ryder ordered.

"On it!" Marshall shouted running back to get his gear on.

"What happened?" Rocky asked.

"I'm sorry", Jade whispered, "we wanted immortality so badly, so we did a bad thing and now the world is gonna be destroyed!"

"What happened?" Ryder demanded.

Jade went ahead and explained everything that they had did, including the part about taking Alex's life!

"No way….", Zuma choked out.

"Alex can't be dead!" Rubble added.

As the emotions set in they all felt a massive surge of power and they knew who it belonged to, "that's Decker", said Chase.

Meanwhile on Jake's mountain Everest was riding her snow plow ask fast as she could, "this isn't good!"

Skye had just left the prison when she felt Decker's power skyrocket into the air, "Decker, what is going on now?"

Back at the battlefield Chaos was a bit surprised at the massive power coming from his son, "well would you look at that, you are pretty powerful huh?"

"You have no idea how strong I am", Decker growled as his power reached it's max and his aura formed a black skull with yellow eyes and a yellow mouth, he quickly entered his black eye state and the skull got even bigger and let out a small groan.

"You have your mothers eyes", Chaos noted.

Decker held his paw out towards his father before rushing forward, "black eye secret technique, black whirlwind!" Decker rushed forward and thrusted his paw out.

"What a shame", Chaos held his paw up and took the attack head on blocking it!

"What!" Decker shouted in shock, as a huge explosion of dust formed around them. Once the dust settled Decker was almost shaking in fear as his father stood in front of him with nothing by a small bruise on his paw.

"That's it?" Chaos questioned, "that was the most powerful attack you could make, that was barely enough to sting".

Decker jumped backwards ards and looked up at his father with true fear on his face, "just that the hell are you!"

"Oh Decker, you should know the answer to that question already", Chaos dug his claws into the ground as a black aura shot into the sky that slowly began to form the shape of a snake. "I am a demon!"

Decker mouth dropped as he felt his stomach explode with pain, he slowly looked down and saw his father was in front of him and slammed his paw into his chest. Decker doubled over in pain and began to cough up blood. "How", Decker asked as he looked up at his father.

"Decker, when I was sealed, my old foe God himself put me in a small box, and while I was in the box I just sat there and focused my mind, I was able to do training without moving", Chaos placed his paw on top of Decker's head and slammed his head back down onto the dirt, "you know this could end if you just say that you quit and say that you will serve satan and not God".

"Never!" Decker hissed as he powered back to his paws, he snapped his head up pushing his father's paw off him. Decker began to land punch after punch to his father, snapping his head back and forth, Decker then slammed his paw as hard as he could onto his father's head and sent him flying into the air. Decker jumped up and began to spin around, "black eye secret technique, heaven's wheel!" Decker spun around like a wheel before slamming his paw onto Chaos's head and sent him crashing into the ground. Decker followed him and slammed his paw into his chest, Decker began to take deep breaths as his eyes turned back to normal.

"Is that it?" Decker looked down at his father in shock he was unfazed by those attacks at all! "I'm disappointed, and here I thought that would actually hurt me", Decker gasped as his father put his back paws up and kicked him in the stomach sending him flying into a tree. Decker struggled to get back to his paws and he turned to see his father standing up shaking out his fur, "well unless you have more than I guess it is my turn".

"Shut up!" Decker took a deep breath as he activated white eye, he rushed forward and began to throw as many punches as he possibly could, his father smirked as he began to dodge all of them. He caught one of Decker's punches and headbutted him, sending him rolling across the ground, Decker stood back up and gasped as his father appeared in front of him and slammed his paw into his cheek sending him crashing into a tree so hard that it broke. Decker rolled onto his back and began to take deep breaths, he let out a yell as something bite his back leg. He turned and saw Chaos had bite into his leg and began to spin him around and around until he let got and sent him flying into another tree, but this time he was going so fast he kept on smashing through tree after tree until he came to a stop again one more. Decker collapsed to the ground as a tear of pain began to roll down his face, he stood to his paws and felt warm blood running down his body.

"What a shame", Decker turned his head left and saw his father walking up, "with all that blood running you can't activate blue eye and speed up your body can you, with all that blood running you would bleed out in seconds, I cannot believe you make the same mistakes your mother made against me when we fought!"

"Shut the fuck u-", Decker screamed as he father slashed him across the face.

"Have you no respect!" Chaos scolded as he grabbed pushed Decker up into a tree so he was standing and began to wail on him with stronger powerful punches making him scream and cough up blood. "THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS TO BRAT LIKE YOU!"

Meanwhile in the Kingdom of Heaven it was taking almost 100 angels to just keep Dakota held back from the gates.

"Dakota you cannot leave the gates!"

"Shut up!" Dakota growled as she bared her teeth, "I'll destroy him this time, let me go!"

"Dakota….", Dakota turned around and bowed her head as a bright yellow light came towards her, "Dakota calm yourself".

"My lord I can't that my child", Dakota whimpered, she felt a warm hand begin to slowly pet her.

"Calm down, and have faith", the voice spoke.

Back on the ground Decker was screaming with pain as his father lande punch after punch after punch to his stomach making him cough up more and more blood. "You should have joined me son", Chaos let go of Decker allowing him to fall down to the ground.

Decker could barely breath, he couldn't think or talk, he had no idea what the hell was going on, he had his barings he began to get get back to his paws before coughing up more blood, "one chance…".

Decker began to focus his energy, and the rest of his aura began to form two more head, "demon aura 3 head style cerberu!"

"Aw there it is", Chaos chuckled as he licked at the air, "it's been so long since i've felt the other half of my energy, cerberu", Chaos held his paw up. "If only my other eye hadn't been destroyed, things would be more fun?"

"Why not?" Decker questioned as a small smile came on his face, "with out that eye you aren't even close to full power".

"Decker you are a fool", Decker looked up at his dad who titled his head, "Decker, who said anything about me having only 2 eyes?" Chaos place his paw on his head and the space by his forehead slowly began to open up and showed another eye. "I had three eyes and only one of them was sealed in the real world", Chaos grabbed this new eye and placed with into his empty eye socket. "See my eyes so powerful that I always had another one just in case".

"You're lying…. YOU'RE A LIAR!"

"Or i'm telling the truth, go ahead flip that coin", Chaos smirked as he blinked a couple times.

"I refuse to lose!" Decker rushed forward with all his power, "cerberus style thunderclap!"

"Decker, if we were on the same side I would be so proud", Chaos said with a smile before it turned into a sinister frown, "however you choose the wrong side", As Decker jumped forward, Chaos sidestepped and stabbed his paw right into his chest making him gasp and vomit up blood.

Chaos began to glow as and Decker began to scream in agony as all the demon energy was beginning to be drained from his body. "MERCY! PLEASE MERCY!"

"Oh Decker, I gave you mercy, when I asked you to join me", Chaos lifted his paw up and slammed it into his jaw knocking him out and breaking his neck at the same time!

Chaos lifted his head up as his power finally returned to him and his body grew bigger, his teeth sharper, his tail like steel, his claws likes swords, Chaos began to slowly levitate off the ground and lifted Decker up into the air, he turned towards Lookout tower and smiled, "that looks like fun". Chaos took his paw out of Decker's chest before slamming his long tail into him sending him flying towards the lookout. "Hope I didn't kill him, that would ruin the fun".

Meanwhile everyone had gathered into the lookout and were looking after Ruby and a badly injured Jade. At that moment a portal opened up and Silvex jumped out of it, "I can't stand that place, so much yelling, gosh it hasn't chance it what 1000 years?"

"Silvex, your back?" Marshall said walking towards him.

"Yeah, looks like….. EVERYONE GET DOWN!" Silvex jumped on top of Marshall pushing him down as Decker came crashing through the window and into the massive scream behind them, he bounced off the controls and onto the floor in a bleeding mess.

"DECKER!" Skye screamed!

 **To be continued!**


End file.
